


烂桃花

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: *任世豪X焉栩嘉，即时恋爱“没有什么不变的东西。但爱过你转瞬即逝的真心。”





	烂桃花

正文

焉栩嘉在厨房见到任世豪那次不是第一次。他确信。

一群人围着台面打uno，很吵的桌游，任世豪抓着满满一把彩色牌抓头发，驼着背窝在角落还比别人高出一截，是很认真的大型犬类。

舍友见他飘出来知道他是刚睡醒。三言两语介绍说，这我在曼城上学的哥们，来找我玩，在这蹭两天。

焉栩嘉飘去开冰箱，给自己倒了满满一杯冰可乐，举着杯子打招呼说，嗨，你好。

他光着腿，只穿一件滚得皱兮兮的碳灰卫衣，但不知道为什么那材质给人很温暖的感觉。

焉栩嘉不玩游戏，倒要凑上来指指点点。

转到自己这边时任世豪吓了一跳，扭过去看他。

焉栩嘉显然还瞌睡着。睫毛粘连在一起，颧上有几片晒伤般的淤痕，是枕头印。但眼神还是清明，眼珠转过来时，像一片蓝色的冰山在水中消融。

任世豪看着他。直到旁边朋友给了自己一肘，“干嘛呢，出牌啊。”

他还愣着。

焉栩嘉也踢他凳子腿，“别看了。快看牌。”说完埋头到杯子里咕噜噜喝饮料。

任世豪哦一声反应过来，捏着牌找他问出哪张好。

焉栩嘉指黄色那张给他看，又发觉一桌人都在等他们，于是直接抽出来往桌上甩。

明晃晃的黄。好像一道隔断。

后来上了床焉栩嘉才撑着下巴问他，“那天你怎么总看我。”他这话带点得意，又很顽皮。

可任世豪总是懵懵的。奈何五官又锐又俊，懒散也为所欲为的好看。

他翻过身去刮焉栩嘉的鼻子，“我想知道你衣服什么牌子啊。但是那个标太小了，”他在胸口的位置比划了下，“我都看不清。”

焉栩嘉埋到手臂上笑，“真的假的啊？”

任世豪把他包在被子里抱过来，隔着被子亲他的肩，“什么真的假的。平时也没见你这么爱笑。”

他很响地亲他，珍重又毫无羞耻心，“开心？”

焉栩嘉被他亲得冒汗，把自己四肢默默摘出来，缠住任世豪。又拉他的手往胸口上放，眼睛湿漉漉地问，“那你现在能看清了吗。”

任世豪这时候再不懂就真的坏了脑子。

他覆着焉栩嘉的小手在他乳///尖上掐了下，含糊亲上去道，“...真粉。”

那天是周三，社区固定断网。夜里所有的一楼都开起派对，重低音惶惶入梦，不可终日。

周四中午他们见了一面。

焉栩嘉洗澡洗到一半听见敲门声，头发还滴着水就跑去开门。

一开门，任世豪蹲在门口玩手机，抬眼的样子让焉栩嘉一下笑起来。“等很久吗。”他问。

任世豪说，“腿都麻了。拽我一下。”

焉栩嘉靠在门上，“你是在撒娇吗。”说完又把手递给他。扁扁的指尖冒着温热水汽，被任世豪大手包住。

下午他们果然一起吃了饭。任世豪在灶和冰箱前钻来钻去，忙得顾不上和焉栩嘉说一句话。

开饭前任世豪拉住他问，“嘉嘉，你有什么想吃的吗。”

他还不知道他的名字，只听同行的朋友喊他嘉嘉，像隔壁邻居家文静小女孩的名字。

但很好听，他很喜欢。

焉栩嘉从房门里探出头，看他手上的冻肉和蔬菜，笑着说，“你们随便做啊。我都吃。”

等到饭做得差不多了任世豪推门进来喊他。

焉栩嘉摘下耳机一脸不满，“你怎么进我房间啊？”

任世豪还捏着油腻腻的锅铲，空出一只手把他从被子里拉出来，捏他的脸，“不行啊？”

焉栩嘉看着他眼下的痣，这么近的地方才能看到，缓慢地搂上他的脖子说，“你朋友都在呢。”

任世豪亲上去，背绷得很紧，唇又冷又轻。

焉栩嘉的鼻尖抵着他的，抿了抿嘴问，“怎么有酒味？”

“烧肉，放点啤酒才香啊。”任世豪说。复又拱上去叼焉栩嘉的耳垂，很小很绵一个，只是虚咬上去，人就软在怀中。

晚饭前他们俩都迟了点。

“你刷个牙。歇一会。等会好了喊你。”任世豪蹲在床边揉他的头说。

“干嘛那么狠。我等会下不了床对你有好处吗？”焉栩嘉骂。

任世豪有点委屈说，“还不是怕你觉得我不行。”

“你行着呢。你哪都行。”焉栩嘉哭笑不得。

结果还是任世豪先出来帮忙布菜。焉栩嘉主家的派头摆得足，等到大家都拍完照等得肚子乱叫，才磨磨蹭蹭钻出房间来，一脸不耐烦的样子。

任世豪烧的肉沫茄子，盖在米饭上很浓的酱香。焉栩嘉接了筷子夹了几口，就跳下高凳去换了勺子，一口一口挖着吃到碗光。

现在这种卖相一般又费事的菜很少有人做了。

焉栩嘉咬着勺子去看可乐上升的气泡，突然觉得自己一点也不了解他。

结束后他们坐在客厅玩游戏，分手厨房有一关打了十几遍也过不去。焉栩嘉扑到任世豪身上说不玩了，又说，你吃辣吗。我好想吃火鸡面啊。

他们在凌晨三点出发去tesco，焉栩嘉的房卡捏在手里怕丢了，又没地方放；在锁门时转身塞进任世豪的衬衫口袋里。小卡片很轻一下溜进去。

“这么信我？”高大男孩伸手把他捞在怀里。

焉栩嘉推他，又装凶说，“丢了下次再也别想进门。”

去完超市回来时下了点小雨。

他路过的那条街上有很低的树。焉栩嘉看见任世豪走在前面，好几次伏低头去躲那些树枝。

那是段上坡路，焉栩嘉把袋子抱在怀里去追任世豪的脚步，跑得东倒西歪，止不住骂他白痴。

这时身后接连有几辆车经过。夜车开得极嚣张，焉栩嘉往路沿上躲，因为很怕裤子和鞋被溅湿。

车灯交汇时他有一瞬间盲掉。

任世豪不知道什么时候回到他身旁，夹着他的肩一侧身，把他挡在怀中。

焉栩嘉听见车驶走压在马路上的声音，也听见雨水飞溅起来的声音。但任世豪没讲话，就静静搂着他。

“垃圾司机。”焉栩嘉闷声说。

他去抱他的背。

全湿了。

人类为什么会珍视拥抱。拥抱在西方是礼节，礼节都是象征，都是无用。可他还是想被拥抱，无用的，短暂的，抱抱我。

雨砸在地上，下得大了起来。像补不住的天。

任世豪拽着焉栩嘉赶路，想了想又把卫衣脱下来推搡着给他穿上，拉链拉到下巴，帽子抽到最紧。

焉栩嘉不说话，硬气起来说，“你还顾得上我。”

他们一路小跑到楼下，易拉罐都滚掉几个落在水坑里。像夜半买廉价火车票私奔的情侣。

到了电梯间焉栩嘉撑着膝盖喘气，看见任世豪湿掉的头发黏在眼前都顾不上拨一下。手还拖着自己的手。

“下午你都打喷嚏了。”

焉栩嘉犟嘴说，“那是辣椒呛的。你傻啊。”

他好像一个贵牌的矮保温杯，外表冷冰冰，里面晃荡着灼人的暖水。

任世豪不说话，把他送到门口，抽出房卡放在他手心，“我先上去了。好好睡觉。”

焉栩嘉仰起头看他。总觉得这是个告别的场合。

他难得挽留说，“你不洗个热水澡吗。”

任世豪不接他的话，只捏捏他的脸说，“晚安。”

“答应我。记得做美梦。”

到了周五焉栩嘉满课，一整天坐在教室打瞌，把一杯咖啡喝到无味。

他还是感冒了。但在夏天染一场流感，秋天到来前自然会病好。

下午的时候他收到任世豪发的微信，“给我开门。”

焉栩嘉眼睛亮起来，偷偷打字，“我上课呢。”

想了想又删掉写，“我不在。”

焉栩嘉再见到任世豪是周六清晨。

他去市中心的同学家取笔记，发现主路两端围着铁栏，全都被封住。

他拉了个人问怎么回事，低音讲matter这个单词时悦耳而动人。

回答是今天有环城马拉松。

焉栩嘉站在人群里，下巴永远高抬着，姿态傲慢。他离成年还有半个月，却已经不用踮脚就可以望到远处随着发令枪奔涌而来的人群。

周围躁动起来，很多人振臂高呼加油，哨声此起彼伏，热闹得惊人。

焉栩嘉是这个时候看到任世豪的。

一八四的英俊亚洲男孩在哪儿都很打眼，更别说被金发正妹搂在街头接吻。

他打开手机，看见昨天下午任世豪给他发的消息终于加载了出来。

是张车票。

他们各自站在街道两端。中间全是密密麻麻的人。

很多人影在焉栩嘉眼前跳动，荧光色的、高矮胖瘦的。

他看着任世豪的侧影在众人中被挤得乱晃，像个手持镜头拍摄的劣质短片。在画面里他冷淡地弓着背，吻的节奏不紧不慢，单眼皮的眼尾挑向耳际。

焉栩嘉远远看着他。梧桐叶飒飒响着，身后的小店散出热狗肠的焦香。

他想到他垂着眼追吻上来的样子，不禁想道，原来谁都是不动情时最迷人。

完


End file.
